University Love
by Honeyitsjelsa
Summary: What happens when two childhood friend who love each other very much but don't know it, meet again for the first time in four years. Only time will tell what is to happen. Major JELSA, also guys this is my first ever fanfic so don't judge me to much on this I am sure I will get better in time. I hope y'all enjoy please comment and follow to keep up with the story. modern day.
1. Chapter 1: Her Backstory

_Hi Guys this is my first ever fanfic and of course it is JELSA. I decided that I was done waiting for others to write great stories for me to read that I would write one that I truly love._

 _I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GAURDIANS OR FROZEN CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE DREAMWORKS OR DISNEY CHARACTERS FOR THAT MATTER_

 _-Cris_

 **Chapter 1: My Backstory**

 **Elsa**

It was cold and it was dark with the only light coming from the moon. I was sitting down at my window singing a random tune I had just put together. All I could do is look into the night and think about my life so far and the only good things I had.

I was 20 years old, my parents were the biggest artists and repertoire manager's/business managers in Arendelle and were the head Directors of the biggest music company on the planet "Music Magic Inc.". I had magical Ice powers, and had a little sister named Anna (who was also born with the power of fire) she had bright strawberry blonde hair and a loving, confident, feisty personality. We had been extremely close when we were younger but then I had accidently hit her in the head with my powers the only reason she made it out alive was because of her own powers. I felt horrible and I had no choice but to hide myself from the world the only person I would talk to other than my parents was my only and best friend Jack Frost he understood me and helped me out when I got bullied. I had really fallen in love with him and was going to confess my love for him when school started. But then he moved because of his father's death in high school I haven't seen or spoke to him was also in High school did I start talking to Anna again; which led to me tell her everything that happened and why I had shut everyone out. It was hard but I had Anna, and chocolate, to help me get through everything that had happen. Since then Anna and I have been inseparable we both learned many ways to hide our powers from the rest of the world. We would both wear gloves I like the silky ones most but I would only wear them in winter the rest of the year both Anna and I would wear leather fingerless gloves. I had then had to deal with leaving home and Anna for my freshman year at a broad in Europe, but not to worry Anna was constantly visiting me so it wasn't too bad, I was majoring in the Business and Music.

But now I am finally back home and I am going to be a sophomore at Arendelle University tomorrow and I can't seem to sleep. Back in Europe I lived alone thanks to the money my parents provided no matter what I said. I may be rich but I hate being known as a rich girl when the only reason I have this money is because my family works hard and earns it. Anyways now I head back home where I will join Anna at Arendelle Uni. Three of my cousins are also going to be joining me Punzie (Rapunzel), Merida, and Hiccup (he is on our father's side of the family but is close with our mother's side). I wonder how University will treat me as I return back to bed dreaming of ice and Jack…

 _WOW that was a lot of writing and I LOVED IT, I hope y'all do too. And just to be clear I am a girl. And I am from The Amazing Texas so sorry if my IDK what to call it I guess slang gets caught up in this here story._

 _Remember to leave a comment and follow this story to keep updated! - Cris_


	2. Chapter 2: His Backstory

_I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GAURDIANS OR FROZEN CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE DREAMWORKS OR DISNEY CHARACTERS FOR THAT MATTER_

 _Hey guys thanks for reading if you have gotten this far if y'all ain't got any idea why I am writing read the first chapter, Thank you. Please comment y'all, and follow if y'all would like to be alerted when this story here is updated._

 **Chapter 2: His Background**

"GOOOAAAAL!" I yell as I beat my little bro, Jamie, at what seems our thousandth rematch at Fifa 16 on our Xbox One.

"Oh come on Jack one more rematch. Please!" Jamie pleaded with the puppy dig eyes that he knew hadn't worked since he still baby teeth. Jack quickly glanced at the clock on his nightstand and saw that it was already 1:30am way too late for Jamie to still be up especially since he had school tomorrow.

"Sorry Jamie no more for tonight, you just as well as I do that both you and me have school tomorrow, you got your High school and I have my second or sophomore year at Arendelle University." At this Jamie gave a big old grown at the thought of school but then smirked remembering that at least he would get to see his friends "Plus you know mom would absolutely fry us if she knew just how long I let you stay up tonight, so off to bed." At this Jamie quickly nodded secretly glad Jack was making him go to bed since he ain't got a dad no more to do it but of course not letting Jack know that at all plus in the back of his mind he was sure Jack already knew it. "and do be sneaky about it so that you don't wake up mom."

"I got it, Night" as he walked off yawning.

"Night" Jack yawned as he turned of the game and putting up everything knowing that he wouldn't have time for it later, he stared thinking of his dad and how hard it was for his mom to move on with life. He remembered how much she struggled to be a single mother of four and have two jobs of course he got a morning and night job to help out. He would have dropped out of school to get a few more but his mother made him promise not to ever stop getting his education for her or the family's benefit she believed that his education was extremely important and wouldn't let him quit. And now they had moved back to their home town two years ago to live with his uncle Nicolaus, or North for short (moms brother), he had his family move so that he could get his University education while supporting for his mother and brother and baby sisters: Jaime (13), Emily (10), and little Sophie (5). He shrugged the memory quickly out of his head knowing that it was going to be just fine. He then looked at his nightstand to see a framed picture of his one true love and greatest best friend Elsa. Oh how he missed her so much when he first got back….

 **Flash Back**

 _He went straight to their old house to see if she still lived there not knowing what to expect he just went up to the door and knocked to see his old friend Anna at the door with a surprised look on her face_

" _JACK! OH MY GOSH! When did you get here?! How did you get here?! OMG I am very sorry for your loss and that I am late to say that it's just we had no Idea where you had gone or if you were even still in America and your number had been disconnected! It was like you had just vanished into thin air you and your family!" Anna slapped his arm before Jack could even comprehend all of the questions and really all he wanted to focus on was his one true love Elsa, but thought it only fair to answer all of Anna's questions so he took one hell of a breath._

" _We had gone to start over in Burgess Pennsylvania because of how mom just could not go on anymore here. We drove here. Thanks I think he would like that we came back here. We were always in the United States. We all changed our numbers. We are back now for good and not planning on leaving for another 4 years and I am really sorry for not telling you and Elsa before we left it's my fault I am really sorry. Where's Elsa I need to tell her something extremely important!?" he answered all the questions he thought and hoped Elsa was home even if she want there._

" _Oh Jack" she said with sympathy smacked all over her face "wait first what did you need to tell her" letting her curiosity get the better of her._

" _I will tell you but you have got to promise not to tell Elsa. I want to be the one to tell her." He said with a smile on his face not aware of the sadness that was instore for him much sooner than he would ever think._

" _Oh trust me there is no problem there, I promised" feeling guilt for not tell him._

" _For as long as I have known Elsa I knew that she was different than the others and not just because she had powers but just the way she was so caring and smart and so much more I have loved her for a long time now and never had the guts to tell her but I am in Uni. Now I am all grown up and finally ready to confess my feelings to her and to show her how much I really care about her." He had felt so good to finally let someone other than Jamie know._

 _Anna couldn't believe it she always thought they would be an amazing couple but now Jack was too late Elsa was gone and she couldn't hide that from him. "Oh Jack I am so sorry, but you are too late Elsa left last week to Europe for Uni. She is studying a broad for who knows how long." She decided not to tell him how she felt about him since she had promised to never tell him. Jack was absolutely crushed he had been to late and now the girl he loved was probably gone falling in love with some French guy who was much better than him. "I have to go. Again sorry for not contacting y'all sooner." He had walked off the porched but right before bolting he told Anna one last thing "Oh and Anna" she looked up at him with sympathetic eyes "Don't tell Elsa that I am back in town or that I came to see you okay." As his eye were threatening to let all the tears out but he held up. All Anna could do was nod okay. He then ran all the way home and locked himself in his room where he stuffed his face in a pillow and let it all out."_

 **Present Time**

He had to admit that he missed her more every day and that he would give anything just to be with her, but sadly he knew that would probably never happen until he was there at her wedding to another mad. He dozed off to sleep dreaming of only her.

He was so wrong about their next meeting and he would soon know just how wrong he could be.

 _Hey guys you guys so Wow I know I had just started this story today buti am just as excited as y'all to see how this ends out and can't stop writing call it me being nice y'all will soon learn that I am truly Evil. Oh well that's for another time I don't know if I will be writing more tonight but keep an eye out for just in case. Bye._

 _-Cris_


	3. Chapter 3: First Meeting

_I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GAURDIANS OR FROZEN CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE DREAMWORKS OR DISNEY CHARACTERS FOR THAT MATTER_

 _Hey everyone thank you so much for reading my story. I hope y'all are enjoying it, just know that the story has just began and since this is my first I am open to what y'all think should happen next if so just comment or send me a private message then we can discuss it there. Again review and follow this story to be alerted when it is updated_

 _This chapter will be mostly Elsa's pov._

 **Chapter 3: And there she was**

 **Elsa**

I slowly open my eyes knowing that today was going to be hard and long. She quietly rose out of bed knowing all too well that she was the first one. Nothing that she wasn't used to she slowly dragged herself to her dresser where her outfit laid neatly folded. She would wear her favorite light blue skinny jeans, the ones that hugged her legs just right, a tank top that had blue at the top but faded to whit towards the bottom, with a leather jacket, leather fingerless gloves, and black converse. She looked at the clothing making sure everything was in order then took it with her to her bathroom and laid it beside her sink then started the shower. After what seemed like forever but only being 15 minutes she walks out fully dresses with freshly brushed teeth she looked at the clock in the hallway to see that it was 7:45 am already she hurried to Anna's room and looked over to her loving sleeping sister, with hair looking like a tornado had just passed through it. She smiled at her little sister and crept to her side and nudged her shoulder

" Anna, it's time to get up." I try to be gentle, I know all too well when Anna gets crabby that her powers will act up a bit and nobody wanted that. "Come on Anna you don't want to be late for your first day at Arendelle University" Anna lets out a big yawn with a few small sparks coming out of her mouth. I back up a bit but know that I am safe Anna would never hurt me.

"Have fun at school, Elsa…." I try to keep Anna's head up as she starts to fall back to sleep.

"You have to go too silly." She wakes up once more now there is realization in Anna's face as she slowly but surely opens her eyes, a flash of realization goes through her mind.

"OH MY GOSH WHAT TIME IS IT WE NEED TO GET GOING! For Fucks sake why did you not wake me earlier, Punzie is probably already waiting outside her house for us" Fire was now forming in Anna's hand as she grew very worried for her cousin and scared that she was late. I was shocked at first but then relief wash over her when she knew that they still had about an hour left.

"Anna, calm down its only 7:50 am. We don't have to go for Punzie for another 40 minutes so get ready fast if you want to get there early and don't forget to get together your last box of stuff you want coming with you." She calmly state calming Anna down fast. "And please do take care of the flame." She glances at Anna's hand.

"Oh sorry Elsa, didn't mean to freak you out." She smiles a little embarrassed that she let her hand catch fire again. She reaches for her leather gloves and slides them on. "Give me about 20 minutes I will be right down."

"okay well don't rush okay." Anna only nods. I walk strait to my room to get my last box for Uni. It contains mostly books and files and my sketch book, but most importantly it holds my song journal and my favorite snow globe. It was a gift my parents gave to me when I was first born inside was a little angle holding a music note. I was all ready to leave so I went to cram my last box into my new car that my parent gave to me as a welcome home gift, no matter how much I protested, the 2016 model of the Infiniti FX. Luckily it fit so I head back inside to get my phone just to find Anna with a big box that looked like it barley closed and her new Gucci bag. She pokes her head out from behind the boxes with a smile that could last for days.

"I got my last box Els, but I am gonna have some cereal before we leave want some?"

"Ya thanks Anna just get me some cocoa pebbles pretty please, I will be right there let me just get my phone and bag."

"Got it!"

I walked into my room and grabbed my phone, an Samsung Galaxy 6 edge, and my ice blue ( no pun intended) coach bag. I look at my room that I have had since birth it seemed so easy to say good bye to it, then again I had done it once before last year I guess everything is easier the second time. I walk out see a big bowl of cereal and the clock that read 8:20 am. "Damnit! Anna we are gonna be so damn late to pick up Punzie." Anna's eyes widened and she nearly dropped her spoon. "Come on just gobble it all down! We have to Fucking go!" I near drink the whole bowl down without think and run with Anna right behind me in the car I quickly text my parent bye knowing that I will hear from them sooner than I want to. We practically sped the way to Punzie's house.

"Y'all are late." Punzie declares

"Sorry Punzie lost track of time." She smiled at me showing me in her eye that it was alright, nothing to worry about.

"So who is ready for their first day at ARENDELLE UNIVERSITY!" Punzie yells, so loud that the wheel seems to freeze a bit even though Elsa had the glove. It scared her a little in the back of her brain but seem to shrug it off.

"WOOOOHOOOO WE ARE!" We all yelled if not as loud as Punzie did then much louder! We kept up this way till we finally entered the parking way for the school. The school was right on the edge of the city, it was huge, packed as hell, but most of all it was sure beautiful. It had had the biggest forest I had ever seen it was amazing. We all get out of the car and carry some of our boxes in and head to the front desk to get our dorm keys and dorm numbers. "I am in building B." We all seem to say at the same time. I giggle a little and smile a bit happy that Anna is never gonna be too far away.

"Let's get going Elsa I need to figure out who my roommate is." Anna says while giving me her biggest puppy eyes.

"Okay, okay I'm going Anna" We all head too Building B as fast as we can without dropping our boxes. It was a tall Building towards the side of the forest which I thought was great for thinking alone. We walking into this small lobby and this tall strong guy in a red shirt talking with others I saw Punzie making googly eyes at him as if he was perfect. I nudge her right and she sharply faces me and turns as red as a tomato. "Come on let's go I'm on floor 6" they look at me for a sec then at their shoes.

"We both are on floor 5, sorry sis."

"Oh, okay. Ya no its fine. I'll be fine. You guys will be fine." They both nod at me with hope written on their faces.

"Don't worry Elsa we will be fine it's not like the end of the world or anything, and if me or Anna needs something or are in trouble I promise we will tell you first okay." Punzie says only trying to reassure me.

"Okay Punzie well I am gonna get going you guys want to meet here after we get situated in our rooms"

"Sure Elsa see you in a bit." Anna looked a little sad and I make a mental note in my mind to talk to her about it.

" see you in a bit." I then get into the small elevator and press the 6 button. I was so nervous on who my roommate would be. "I just hope I don't get a pig for roommate." I get to my floor and look for my room 612. And there it was my room for the rest of the year I slowly open the door to find a tan girl with short black hair with greenish yellowish bluish highlights toward the top, she was quite short and when she heard me come in she zipped and I was struck by her huge purple eyes.

"Hello, I am Tooth. Well my real name is Toothina but please call me Tooth." She looked at me with a big smile on her face she was hovering a bit but that suited her. Wait. What?

"Um… your kind of hovering a bit." She looked down and looked back up with fearin her eyes and a red face.

"Oh please don't tell anybody about this I was born with it. Please can you keep my secret between us." She looked really scared.

"Hey don't worry, your secret is safe with me as long as you can keep my secret." Tooth looked at Elsa first relived then confused. She didn't know what possibly could be her secret. Elsa took of her right glove and formed a snow flake in her hand. Tooth's eyes widened with shock but the wonder. "Hello, I am Elsa and I have the ability to control Ice and snow."

"Oh don't you worry Elsa your secret is safe but there are a few people I would like you to meet. I think you are really gonna like them. One guy in particularly is a lot like you al-" Tooth was cut off by a knock at the door Elsa put everything down on the free bed and opened the door to the one person she never though she would see again….

 _I did it! I am finally done, guys if you knew how long this took you be buying me a cup of coffee. Sorry this one is a bit long I hope y'all still like it though. I have much more planned but for the next chapter will show how Jacks morning went. Review Rate and Follow this story if you like it so far._

 _So long for now -Cris_


	4. Chapter 4: Hi again

I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GAURDIANS OR FROZEN CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE DREAMWORKS OR DISNEY CHARACTERS FOR THAT MATTER

Hi everyone, how are y'all I don't know if you guys even read these little authors notes but if you do or followed my note in the chapter, then lucky you, here is some information that will not be in the story's but should be known. Jack Frost is not immortal but dose have powers the whole accident happened during his first 5 months in Burgess but instead of dying he was pulled out by North then stuck in a coma and woke up with powers six days after he woke his mother thought it best to keep it secret. In his town he just couldn't keep it secret to his friend so he told them and found out they had secrets of their own, Tooth (majoring in dentistry and the science of the human body) has the power to fly and talk to birds, Aster (Bunny) (majoring in art and art history) has super jumping abilities and can travel to anywhere in the world by magical tunnels, Sandy (majoring in Psychology and a teaching degree) can form magical sand that puts any one to sleep. Hiccup (although he hasn't come into the story yet he will be in it) instead of having a dragon has a Black Lizard that can morph into a dragon, Toothless was made this way by Hiccup when he accidentally spilled a chemical (not sure what Chemical) into toothless water which gave him this make shifting ability. That it's for now talk to you at the end of the Chapter.

 **Chapter 4: Hi**

"Wake up Jack, you don't want to be late." My mom slightly nudged my head in attempts to wake me up. Sadly, it was working and right when my dreams were getting good.

"Ughhhh. Five more minuets mom, please." I say covering my head with pillow.

"Jackson Overland Frost you better get up this instant and lord help me if you are not ready and downstairs in ten minutes you can forget about me making you any breakfast for the day! Understand Mister!" Mom had raised her voice at me which means that she will do good by that threat. I needed to make her smile or laugh to get her back in a good mood for the rest of the day.

"Yes mam, understood mam" I shot straight up and quickly saluted her as if she was a general, which she kind of was at least to him, she laughed a bit and gave me a soft smile.

"Come on kido it's a big day, don't miss your much needed breakfast. Okay?"

"Okay mom, I will be right there" as she walks out I slowly walk to my small dresser and pick out some close and grab my hoodie from my desk and change I decided to wear some really dark jean and a white shirt under my favorite hoodie and some black converse high-tops. I grab my staff from the corner of the room where it just rested surrounding the wall and floor in frost, ever since the accident (read authors not at the top to understand) I have needed the staff due to hitting the ice too hard on impact the doctors had to take out his cartilage in his knee. As he walked frost would form underneath his staff but quickly melt before anyone could see it. He packed his back pack with his laptop and charger his sketchbook a few pencils a note pad and the pic of Elsa from when they were younger and placed it in so that he would forget it he slipped it on a grabbed his camera bag on his way out of his bedroom. He is majoring in photography and business. He hopes to one day open a professional photography business. He heads for the kitchen to hugged from behind by my uncle North. He had decided to move with us so that he could help mom with the family and help support us to as a professional toy maker for the town he had a shop near the University, so he was never too far from Jack.

"Ah my boy are you ready for your second year at A.U."

"Ya North, I have a feeling about this year. It's gonna be different and better than it was last year."

"Why is that?" He looked at me with a sign of curiosity.

"I don't know I just have a feeling about it. Plus, new classmates maybe new friends." I send he a warm smile hiding how hoped that Elsa would be one of the new classmates.

"Alright, shall we head to breakfast, I believe that your mother is making her wonderful strawberry pancakes once again. Must be for your special day."

We walk over and sure enough there laid 6 plates with three pancakes each and a nice cup of iced lemonade at each plate. I love moms cooking and her strawberry pancakes were sure on my top favorite list of favorite foods. She yelled for my siblings to come and eat before the food got cold which was possible with me around. I sit at the table and take a bite of all the food on my plate take a sip of my drink and for once feel warm in my stomach something only my mom's cooking, friends, family, and chocolate can do anymore. I look at Sophie playing with her pancakes and make two icicles and place them in my nose and pretend to have ice ninja from the north pole and make North the big man himself Santa Clause, which in a way he kind of is I mean around Christmas time he makes toys for many orphans, the homeless and, the children fighting for their lives in hospitals in Arendelle free of charge. The rest of breakfast was full of laughter and well fun. Everyone was smiling by the time we were full. Then it came time for me to leave my family once again for collage.

I headed back to my room to grab my last box and left a little note on the bed for Emily, Jamie, and Sophie it read that no matter how far or busy I would be I would always still be there for them and how I was just a call or drive away. I walk out to my father's old car, the one thing he left for me in his will well that plus a small trust fund for collage it was a Night blue 1969 Camaro, and put my last box that carries my game counsel and some of my favorite games. That car was the most expensive thing they owned he had tried to sell it when they needed the money but once again just like with his education his mother made him promise not to ever sell that car and to one day give it to his child as my father did to me.

I turn to see all of my family facing me with sad smiles ready to say their last goodbyes to me till Christmas comes. Then I look at my mother who is carrying little Sophie in her arms with a few tears falling down her face.

"Aw mom don't cry, I'm only a bit of time away from home." I hug her and Sophie tightly and wipe her few tears away.

"Jack, just promise that you will wake up on time and not almost die again." (seriously if you want to understand that read the authors note)

"I'll be fine mom, don't worry so much." She only smiles back and Sophie reaches and grabs my nose "I'll miss you too lit munchkin." She lets out a giggle as I tickle her stomach. I then look down at Emily and pull her into a hug. "Don't forget to do your homework and help mom out with the cooking soon she won't be able to do it on her own, it's better for out to already know what to do."

"I know Jack; I already know how to make her pancakes. I will bring you every time we visit if you give me the tv in your room." The little devil trying to bribe me to bad Jamie already did it yesterday afternoon.

"too late sis Jamie did that yesterday plus he said he would bring me not only pancakes but some of mom banana bread as well so sorry but blame Jamie." I chuckle under my breath a little as She gives a death glare to Jamie. I walk to Jamie who looked saddest of them all. I give him the biggest hug and he just sqeezes me back.

"Do you have to go Jack it's not the same here without you." I look at him feeling sad that he feels that way about me leaving.

Hey it will be all right just think, you have that new bike from Christmas right?"

"Ya but what dose that have to do with you leaving."

"Well any time that you want to see me or talk with me you come right to the University and I will be there just remember to call if you are going. Alright kido, and don't worry so much you got this. Now remember since North isn't always home to take care of mom like I did I am going to rely on you to be the man of the house. You can do that for me can't you?" He nodded with confidence, I know he can do it. "Remember Jamie, you can come at any time."

"Ok Jack, I love you." He began to hug me tightly again.

"I love you to. I'll see you later kid." I say hugging him back just as tight. I start to head to North when he lifts me off the ground in a huge hug practically crushing me under his embrace.

"I'll miss you too North and I promise to watch for my powers."

"That's good my boy and please be careful okay."

"I'm always am careful" he looks at me with an unbelief state in the face, I only send him a mischievous smile back. Finally, I get in the car and give one last wave goodbye before driving off to A.U. I get there to see my best friend Aster Bunnymund but I call him Bunny to mess with him. "Sup Bunny, how are you and tooth doing man." Bunny and tooth had started officially started dating some time last year, they seemed very happy together.

"Sup you bloody 'Show Pony', Tooth and I are good next week will be our 'one-year anniversary I plan to take her to Gustave's "

"Very cool, man well I am gonna head in and drop my stuff off."

"Alright see ya later roomie. Oh by the way I am your roommate." I started walking then he said that and he called me and I freeze there (no pun intended) afraid that if I move you it would be true. "Ya I checked yours and Tooth's name also found out who her roommate is some girl named Elsa Arendelle. Also our rooms are right next to each other so prepare to see tooth a lot we have room 611 building B." Now I really couldn't believe it I ran inside to get my room key leaving bunny speechless. I get the key and run out to building B to get to the lobby and run into Anna, I had forgotten that she would be starting University this year, she looks up and just stares at me and I see sparks coming out from her mouth. Damn it I activated her powers I should have kept more in touch with her instead of talking to her only when I ran into her.

"Now Anna I know I should have kept in touch more and I am really sorry I did that to you." She started walking towards me with more and more sparks coming from her mouth, thank god that nobody was in the lobby except for a friend of mine Flynn Rider who even thoughand some blond girl who looked really familiar. "Anna really I am sorry I know I did wrong by showing up on your door step for the first time after 4 years then never coming to see you again, but you have to understand that I was really hurting and in fact I still am hurting about Elsa." Then she did something I had never seen coming, she just hugged me and by instinct I hug her back and it was like hugging my little sister after I woke from my coma.

"Oh Jack she's back and she needs her best friend back not another boyfriend. Promise me you will give her time as a friend before it becomes more, please for me." I didn't know what to say I loved Elsa how could I love her like I do and just be friends. I look down at Anna and she was so sad and I knew I had to do it for her.

"Okay Anna, I will do it for you. I love you like a little sister." Did I just say that? Why the fuck did I say that, god sometimes I curse my mouth.

"I love you like an older brother too I mean, even if you haven't kept in contact with me for 5 years now before you left I knew you as an older brother. You will always be family in my house." She let go of me and I did the same "And I know that someday you will be more, but please if you could tell me before you start."

"Ok Anna I promise you will know first. Okay well I got to go, I will see you soon how about we all meet up in a little bit. I can introduce you and your friends to my friends and you can introduce mine to yours then we can form a group, cool?"

"Ya okay that sounds like fun I will text you." She had excitement in her eyes now and I knew it would always be okay between us. "oh and before you leave here is my number" She handed me a folded up paper. And I quickly typed it into my phone. "okay well I will see you in a bit Jack" and she walked over to her blond friend and look like she was explaining a lot, probably our conversation.

I get in to the Elevator and push the 6 button. I tap my foot from habit and I start playing with two snowflakes in my hand. I had learned to control my powers long ago when I first got them you could say that I am an ice pro. I get out of the elevator and head to my room and then see a little snow patch peeking out of 612. Elsa that's the only thing I can think about I quickly drop my boxes of in my room then try to melt the snow, but it won't melt. No matter how hard I try it won't melt. I knock on the door forgetting who' room it was and see what looked like an angle in front of me. Her pale soft skin glowed, her platinum hair was down instead of in a bun or braid and she was biting her lip which drove me mad. Her small figure was perfect in every single way then without even thinking I say the most stupid thing I could have ever said.

 _So sorry but I do love cliffhangers very much so do expect them if you can. Maniacal Laughter. Also Happy New Year's every one and Merry very late Christmas. Think of this as a Christmas gift and also Monday is the day that I go back to school. My exams are also next week so that means maybe no new chapters, but I will try to. So ya I hope you liked this please rate, review, and follow this story to be alerted when I do updates the story. -Cris_


	5. Authors Note

Hi guys I have just returned from a trip to Mexico where I was unable to bring my laptop so I couldn't update but trust me I did pencil a lot down. I am so sorry for not updating I know I have kept a lot of people wait. And trust me when I say you have no idea how thankful I am that you read my story. I will be updating very soon so watch for it and you know what to do.

-Cris

Also If there is anything you would like to see from me PLEASE send me a private message.


End file.
